


Can't Stay/Please Stay

by LavenderNomad



Series: A/B/O Starter Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O-Verse, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth Control, Dildos, F/M, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o verse and related consent issues, but definite consent issues bc of heats and stuff, dubcon, not necessarily rape since ~feelings~, pregnancy mention, slight angst, suppressant, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderNomad/pseuds/LavenderNomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew the smart thing would've been to leave the Bunker a long time ago. And you were in the midst of doing it. But you also knew you'd been dragging your feet for a silly, stupid, terrible reason and now you've gone into hormonal overload.</p><p>You need help in the form of a good fucking. Alpha!Sam x Omega!Reader</p><p>--<br/>Prompt 16 from A/B/O Starter prompts: “I-I can’t stay when you’re… like this…”  a/b/o-verse related dubcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay/Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My first A/B/O fic. I'm not that well-versed in it so some of it is a bit made-up; my own A/B/Overse rules, I suppose. Once more, please note possible dubcon.

"I-I can't stay When you're .... like...... This..."

\--

Your body is burning up.

That was an understatement and also not the only problem. Fire races under your skin, unbearable. You can feel the sweat attempting to cool you down, your hair slick and wet. At the same time, you’re shivering, tucked tight beneath your sheets. You had already taken off all your clothes besides your thin tank top. 

The silicone knot is locked tightly inside you and you try to pump it in an out; your pussy craves the toy, clenching and embracing it, pleasure racing along the painful heat. Your muscles are tensed, ready for release. Frustrated, you cry out, letting go of the knot, a trail of wetness following. The knot remains inside you, something for the tense walls of your cunt to wrap itself around and attempt to ease the emptiness.

Each breath brings only stale air and the beautiful, terrible alpha scent that permeates the bunker. The aerosolized pheromone suppressants you had hung around your room are proving ineffectual here. 

And no surprise, considering this bunker had at until now been a sanctuary for alpha hunters. Of course, early medicine had made it easy to keep omegas out—after all, omega scent could destroy the delicate balance of alphas in an enclosed space. It would be no good for alphas to go wild over an omega in an enclosed, concrete and steel bunker.

Now with oral and aerosol suppressants, it was easier than ever to hide your scent, to keep your biology at bay. Not to mention special doors and windows that help omegas live alone without leaking their scents; safety sprays that subdue persistent alphas, apps that help omegas locate safe spaces if a heat happens suddenly; all were designed the keep omegas and alphas safe around each other. 

But societal norms still demanded that omegas take subservient, subordinate positions in society; there were those who claimed the omega biology made omegas weak, made them inferior in battle, weak of will. Of course no one considers that an alpha's reaction to omega heats a weakness, despite that alphas will become irrational, competitive to even their own friends and family in the presence of an omega.

But that's just alpha/omega politics now. The point being, most hunters were alphas and you were one of a few omega hunters, and you intended to keep that a secret. You didn't want to be bred. You didn't want to be mated or tied down.

Of course, despite the suppressants, it's not recommended for omegas to also stay in an underground, unventilated small place filled with the strongest, most viable alphas. The Winchesters, the occasions when Charlie, even the young, just-presented Kevin were around--their scents were strong, overwhelming; they coated to your clothes and skin. Being surrounded constantly would make it harder to control the heats. 

But you had managed to keep it together for couple of years that you had been living here. You had been upping your dosages, changing soaps to get rid of their scents, avoiding physical contact with them. 

You should've left months ago; you had been slowly packing and steeling yourself. That would've been the smart thing to do. One stupid, little emotion made you drag your feet. Sure, they were legendary hunters, selfless and compassionate, they worked with the best people, they had the safest bunker around--but you pushed back your leaving because you had a stupid little crush. 

And now you've gone into hormonal overload, your body rebelling after years of keeping its call away; you had abstained to keep your secret, shoved your sexual desires down with more suppressants. You knew it was dangerous, that you should've gone somewhere and just fucked a beta and came back, but no. You just had to keep pushing. 

The Internet had said that hormonal overload caused by extended omega suppressant use would throw you into a heat that could last for much longer than usual; research said it varies and that it would render suppressants useless. 

For you to not die would require a lot of ... Making up lost time. 

Of course all these thoughts didn't so much pass through your mind as they swam through a thick sea of fever and arousal. Even through a padlocked steel door, reinforced with a wall of suppressants, you can smell him. The quickly quieting sensible part of you knows that trapping yourself here like this was dangerous, but you didn’t want to cause any alpha fights, you didn’t want to fuck the first alpha that walked through the door. So at the first signs of your heat, you let fear take over.

 

And now you might die.

Your cunt pulsates and twitches uncomfortably as it pushes an unimaginably ridiculous amount of slick past the toy, making your thighs sticky. Your entire body felt like it was about to cramp. Although the bed was now uncomfortable, squishing beneath your every movement, you could do nothing else. 

The bunker's thick door opens indicating the brothers have returned from their hunt--your heightened senses pick it up. Your heart rate somehow sped up more--fear, followed by excitement at an alpha's presence. You arch your back before sitting straight up. Your vagina gushes another stream of slick, begging for something thicker than the knot that was already buried in you.

There's a pregnant quiet in the bunker; the haziness of your mind clearing for one second as anxiety overtook you. What was happening out there? They had to have smelled you like this. Were the brothers fighting? 

More silence--and then--low murmurs; tense, stressed voices and then--that same door slamming and then... Nothing.

Your heart sank. Had--had they left you to die? Squeezing your eyes shut you gasp for air, you fall back, raising your hips, your stickiness dripping to the bed before curling into a ball.

Footsteps cause your nerves to go haywire; one of the brothers must have agreed to leave. You lift your nose to attempt to smell who it is--another wave of arousal distracts you, your body clenching tight around the toy still inside you.

There's an alpha outside your door. Every muscle in your body wants you to go out and fuck whoever it is. Your hair stands on end as you try to gather one rational thought--

A tightly controlled knock on your door, followed by an equally tightly controlled voice. "You-you ok?"

You almost want to laugh; you are almost relieved by who it was. Your body, too, hums in delight, the slick flowing out of you now. But there's the sobering fact that you are still an omega in the worst, most dangerous heat in your life, and Sam Winchester is the alpha alone with you.

Clearing your throat, you reply, "Yup, fine and dandy." Though you put a lot of effort to try to control your voice, it quivers with the stress. Your pussy throbs around the knot still inside you, but you know it's not enough.

He snorts, before taking a shuddering breath.

"So... You're an omega." It's a statement, spoken with more self-control than you understand.

Your body quivers both from the fever and also your arousal, but you manage to fall out of bed. "Yeah it would appear so," you say, though it comes out a moan.

You smell him now; there's a spike in his arousal. You crawl to the door, slowly. 

"And I'm guessing you've been on suppressants a long time."

You assent. All your attention lays on reaching that door, reaching him. It's hard; you're reduced to an undignified waddle with the thick knot toy inside you and you don't want to waste energy trying to pry the giant toy from yourself, and anyways it feels so nice inside you while you're surrounded by the smell of Sam.... 

There's a long pause. "Are you in hormone overload right now?" Sam doesn't let you answer. "How could you be so stupid?" The quiet rage in his growl takes you aback.

...While your stupid body responds by sending more liquid out your vagina. You hear Sam take a deep breath. His anger confuses you, sobers you and you reach the door, leaning up against it; you've left a shining trail of your slick. Your vision is distorted by fever but his scent is helping abate the fuzzyheadedness. 

"...Sam?" Your voice, despite your best efforts, is a breathy whisper. Something gently hits the other side of your door and you're vaguely aware his scent is getting stronger; he must've dropped his head into the door. 

"You could've been hurt."

You sit up, attempting to undo some of the locks. It takes all your focus--had all these locks been so difficult to put on in the first place?-- but you want to talk to him, keep him near, abate his fury. 

"I-I planned to leave the bunker.... Earlier," your words continue to betray you by coming out a seductive murmur. "You know, get away from all the alpha scent. But...." You pause, hand on the last combination lock, trembling with the weight of your next words. "...I stayed because I wanted to be by your side."

The silence that follows is heavy and regret fills your body; you were already vulnerable to him in this state, but.... What if he couldn't control his alpha call and pupped you?

His voice is different when he finally speaks. "Open this door."

Fear overtakes you, hands shaking. That voice—he’s using the alpha call: Used on mated omegas, they would do whatever their partners wanted them to do, even used on unmated omegas, often had the same response.

And in fact, you had undone the last lock without realizing. The click as it opens seems much more poignant than it should. You step back, shocked at what you had done--

The door slams open, sending with it a gust of the scent of an agitated, aroused alpha. In the doorway is Sam. 

Still in his hunting clothes--a blue and green flannel, brown spring jacket, dark blue jeans--his neck glistens with a sheen of sweat, jaw ticking. His chestnut brown hair is a mess; he must've run his hand through his hair over and over. His green eyes are holding you in its intense gaze; you may be a hunting partner but right now you are his prey. You hold your hand up, "Sam--"

He takes a towering step toward you, you take one back. He takes another and you take one, only to find your knees backed against your bed. Your body finds this menacing action arousing, the evidence unavoidably dripping past the toy in your cunt and down your thigh. Sam's nostrils flare and he takes another trembling breath. 

"You're lying. Your heat will make you say anything to be knotted."

You frown. Your heat had come back full shock what with his scent enveloping you. "No-I'm not lying. Sam, please--" he clenches eyes shut at the last word but you can't stop. "It's you, it's been you since I met you--I-I need you, please."

He takes a step back. His neck is twitching as he swallows and you can tell he is truly struggling. Finally, he squeezes his eyes shut.

"I-I can't stay when you're .... like...... This..." He turns, slowly. "I'll call Castiel, angels aren't affected--"

Panic floods you so you step forward, left hand coming up to touch his arm. "Sam--"

In seconds, you are on your back on the bed, the arm you had placed on his arm now raised above your head, the other you had unconsciously put up against his chest. His eyes are wild, hips fit tightly against yours, his body pressed against you. You could feel him through his jeans and your soaked panties.

His brow is furrowed as he gazes at you; your breath is stolen by his smell, his control. A part of you is grateful for his restraint; the other curses it, demanding to be sated. He lowers his face, past your cheek, to nose along your hairline behind your ear. You shudder, every nerve sparked back to life. You arch your back into him as he sniffs the juncture of your neck and shoulder. 

You can tell his self-control is on its last thread when he pulls gently back to breathe against your lips. There is sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't want the first time to be like this." His whisper is barely audible, barely a gentle wind against your lips.

Your heart swells with emotion, his meaning washing over you. You can't tell if it's sweat or tears clouding your vision, but you nod. "Me neither."

Sam's eyes search yours for a second, and you can tell he wants to ask again if this is really what you want; you don't know how to make him trust that it's him you've wanted; that amongst all the alphas in this bunker, it's his that always put you on the edge. You can only hope you can convince him of it afterwards.

You gulp, feeling the moment when you and Sam would finally give in to the pheromones and scent and slick--"Please." 

Heat overwhelms you again, and your body realizes just how close what you want is; you lift your hips to just barely grind against his. 

And then you are both subject to your heat. His lips touch yours, callously, roughly. He presses his body closer to yours, and you whine. He responds with a guttural noise, his hand releasing the one over your head to pull the front of your thin tank top down. Your breasts spill out, and he groans, snapping his hips against you. The feeling of his hard cock beneath his jeans is too much for you and you fumble with his jacket. 

His teeth clack almost painfully against yours as your mouths open for each other and he lifts his shoulders to slip his jacket off. It's not enough and as he slips his tongue into your mouth to explore, you frantically pat at the thick fabric covering his chest. He slides to the side, his chest brushing your sensitive nipples and you arch your back again.

The energy is explosive, and the pain is quickly lifting from your pussy. Your walls throb around the fake knot inside you, desiring to be replaced with something better. He rips his shirt open, and buttons are torn from their place. Sam turns your face towards him in his giant hands and pulls your lips against his. Leaning partly on you, partly on your side, he slides one hand from your face to your side, drawing you into him. You’re drowning in his scent, his warmth—you reach under his shirt, groaning at the tense muscles down there.

You pull on it, indicating you want him to take it off—why is he wearing all these layers anyway?—he slaps your hand away, sucking on your lower lip as he pulls barely away to pull that shirt off as well. 

Your eyes close as the hand you had put on his chest feels the planes of his bare chest earnestly. The Winchester's skin is hot to the touch, a whisper of sweat along the surface. 

Sam is sucking on your neck, down along your collarbone; you delve your fingers into his hair. He pulls your tank off and you reach for his face for a kiss; it’s the short of touches before his hands are grasping your breasts. His callouses are wonderful along your nipples. You are reduced to a moaning mess, as he thumbs the tip of each nipple. Every touch sends warmth to your cunt. Grasping both breasts in his hands, he lowers his mouth to one nipple then the other, licking and sucking. 

You had forgotten just how good it feels for someone to touch you. One hand leaves your breast to trail along your side and hip—you curl into his hand—and he is pushing the toy in you. 

“So you’ve been using this, my little omega?” His voice is molten honey to your ears, his eyes narrowed in dominating pleasure. His touch feels perfect and you whine as he leans back. You nod and he pumps it a little, and you try to squeeze your knees together. He pulls it out—he groans at the amount of slick released with it—his other hand reaching in to gather some of your liquid which is brings up, eyes fluttering shut as he smells it and licks his hand clean. “How can you smell and taste so good?”

He tosses the toy aside. You reach for him. 

“Stay still, my little omega,” He says, returning to nip at your neck. You rise to your elbows to watch him fumble with his pants. Anticipation builds, your pussy spilling more juice out—there’s a wet spot on his jeans from grinding into you—and he’s pulling his jeans down—

Your mouth drops. 

His cock is hard and red and weeping at the tip; the tip is pink, rising from a mess of trimmed brown hair. He’s huge and you moan just looking at it. 

You don’t miss his smirk when he climbs back over you. You know you can’t take much longer. “This time will be hard and fast,” Sam warns, and you nod, not considering that the implication was there would be another time. He turns you onto your stomach and you clamber onto your hands and knees, arching your back to present yourself to him. The alpha lays an appreciative hand along your ass and you feel him shift to get closer to you. 

The first touch of the head of his cock feels so good you cry out. “Sam—Alpha, please!”

He thrusts into your soaking pussy, and your body accepts it. “Oh my god—alpha—alpha—“ 

His cock stretches you out obscenely, into the clenched muscles of your cunt. Everything is hot and warm and hard and you collapse onto your stomach. The bed provides friction against your nipples. Sam’s hands grip your hips and he makes a noise of appreciation, pulling out and thrusting back in experimentally. There’s a loud smacking noise. Your pussy lips become heavy with pressure; you can’t believe you’re already ready to come. 

He pulls back out again and juts back into you. “My little omega, your cunt feels so perfect around my knot. Do you know how good you smell? How good this wet little pussy feels?” 

San’s words send more electricity to your cunt, and he begins earnestly rutting into you, every so often grinding his dick, his balls pressing tight against your clit. His strong hands a punishingly tight on you, forcing your hips back onto his dick. You whimper, the pounding of his dick against your womb driving you mad. 

You don’t know when you shut your eyes, but all you can feel in this moment is his dick—his rock hard, thick, hot dick, filling your cunt, scraping along your walls, fucking out the memory of any other dick. You’ve never realized how empty your pussy was before but here he is, filling it and grinding into it more than it had ever been filled or touched. 

Sam’s fingers dig into your hips as he holds you in place and thrusts into you. You are helpless against your desire, fireworks exploding under your skin. 

He hauls you up by your hips so you are back on your hands. “Fuck, I’m not going to last long like this. Your scent is driving me mad.” Draping himself over you, he brushes your hair aside, running his nose along your neck. You cry out; his dick reaches deeper than before, his cock fucking the emptiness out of your cunt. The pressure in your pussy lips and clit is getting more and more intense, pleasure cooling the painful heat of every nerve in your body and finally the alpha—your alpha—is growling in your ear—“Cum, little omega, cum for your alpha.”

He doesn’t bite your neck—not officially bonding you—but his teeth sink into your shoulder as his knot pushes into you, stretching you open and you’re crying out and cumming, your pussy walls squeezing it out of him. You can feel his cum mixing with your slick and his knot is lodged deep inside you.

Breathless you fall back down, Sam locked inside you; he catches himself before he collapses onto you. Your mind is clearing of the hazy lust, despite the fact that your inner walls continue to flutter around Sam’s knot. 

He rolls onto his side, and you move with him; he’s pressed tight against your back, one arm under your neck, the other around your waist, and presses a small kiss against your shoulder. The action makes your heart flutter. 

You both lay, catching your breaths and a mixture of emotions trickles into you. Uncertainty, confusion, elation, relaxation… 

Finally his knot deflates enough for him to pull out and he rolls onto his back. You immediately miss his warmth.

 

“So….” His word is like a bucket of ice. Nervousness envelopes you, and you begin to get dizzy for a different reason. 

You cleared your throat. "W-well it is a bit fuzzy when it gets to hormone overload, but suppressants can act as birth control. May take some time for them to be out of my system."

There’s a short silence as you lay next to him; you’re aware now that your bed is wet and somewhat sticky and you get a little self-conscious. You begin to sit up. “Do you… I think I should wash my sheets.”

“I…” he interrupts and clears his throat. “I can still smell your heat.” He has a blush on his cheeks, and he is pointedly looking at your ceiling. 

“What?” You pause.

“I mean, it’s not as…strong… but it’s there.”

“But we… I’ve been knotted… I should… I should be okay.”

He coughs and you notice that he is hard again. “I think… I think with hormone overload your heat lasts… much longer.”

Oh. Right. “Oh my god… I… should I see a doctor?”

There’s a short awkward silence. He rises to sit by you, withdrawn, seeming to be in an inner turmoil. A part of you doesn’t want to see a doctor, wants to stay here and feel him, let his touch calm your nerves. You consider the words he had said.

“I… I do like you, you know.” Your words are quiet. You feel him tense. “I….. I meant to leave a few weeks ago,” you point vaguely to your half full suitcase. “I knew that being surrounded by all you alphas all the time could push me over the edge and I know it was dumb but…. I just… you… you’re… you’re the reason… you’re… you’re amazing,” you finish lamely. You feel your cheeks burn up in embarrassment. You examine your knees. You were an idiot. “But I—I get if like- you—you were just trying to help—I-“

You can feel him watching you intensely. “….I think I believe you.” 

Half relieved, half frustrated, you feel a sting against your eyes. How can you make him understand? “Sam, I’m telling the truth—“

Sam’s hand on your shoulder pushing you back down makes you yelp in surprise that dissolves into a moan as he climbs back over you and nibbles your collarbone. He brushes his nose against your pulse as he whispers your name. “….I’m glad you stayed. I’m glad I can help you now.” He grinds himself into your wetness and you feel your vagina begin to heat up again. There’s a smile on his face but his eyes are still tinged with regret. “I’m going to fuck you, slowly. I’m going to make you feel every inch of my cock, I’m going to give it to you. I’m going to do this the way I wanted our first time to be.”

You whisper his name as he leans forward to kiss you, clutching him to your skin like a lifeline.

Hopefully this heat will last awhile.


End file.
